


How to get Clarke Griffin to fall in love with me?

by Kat_Kthrn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy can't flirt, Both of them, F/M, because lets be real, because otherwise they suck at flirting, but guys the wink in 4x02, he has no game, he needs a guide, how to flirt 101, it's good they both are hot, sure Clarke is still willing to love and marry him, there will be one from Clarke POV, we all have seen his lousy attempts and his bad jokes, you can't pretend all you want but that's the truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Kthrn/pseuds/Kat_Kthrn
Summary: Bellamy sucks at flirting or dating for the matter.He is twenty-eight years old and head over heels, its not even funny anymore, completly and utterly in love with Clarke Griffin but he has like no game and no self-esteem to finally ask her out.Good thing, there is Octavia Blake who of course totally subtle gives him a hint to get his shit together... and buys him a self-help bookon how to get a woman to fall in love with him. Jokes on him, when the girl is already in love with him... but he didn't ask,so she didn't say and what we got is cheesy, full of tropes fanfiction.I hope you enjoy it!I felt the need to write about the lack of Bellamy's fliriting skills when I saw the wink in 4x02. I love him, but boy, that was painfull.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I dont even know what I am doing here, but it got the idea and can't stop writing.  
> Disclaimer: I googled the steps and they are from this how-to- wikia article: http://www.wikihow.com/Get-a-Girl-to-Fall-in-Love-with-You#Understanding_Attraction_sub // because I myself suck at dating as much as these two losers. 
> 
> I'm thinking about writing a story from Clarke's POV when I finished this on, but we'll see since I'm planning on having a life this year ( not going so well, though). Come and check out my tumblr and cry with me about bellarke. 
> 
> Hi my name is Kat and my tumblr is bell-ark-e-kthrn
> 
> *The beta- read version will follow soon, so please ignore spellings or awful grammar!

Bellamy looked at cover of the book in his hands and the eye-roll just came naturally. He didn’t even realize it until he met Octavia’s exasperated expression.  
“Are you trying to tell me something?” he asked and traded the book for his coffee mug on the table, taking a long sip while watching his sister furling her eyebrows.  
“And here, I thought I needed to buy you a self-help book to elevate your perception”, she gave an exaggerated sighed and sipped her green smoothie. She was still wearing her sports gear from the kickboxing class she and her longtime boyfriend attended.  
“I don’t need help”, Bellamy pouted, “I've plenty of game.”  
Apparently, eye-rolling was a Blake family tradition … and Octavia took the book from the table:  
“That’s not the point, but since you brought it up: your game sucks – and this”, Octavia tapped at the cover, “is a book about falling in love.”  
Bellamy lifted his hand to shove his glasses back in place only to realize he wasn’t wearing any. He squinted over the short distance to read the title again: How to get any woman to fall in love with you.  
He shook his head lightly, leaning back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Bellamy didn’t need any help in that apartment, really, he didn’t.  
He was good at hook ups, and one-night-stands. He was always respectful about it - hell, he even made them breakfast if they didn’t hit the road right away. He was always upfront about the nature of the encounter. He was good at casual, but with relationships… not so much.  
That was not exactly his fault: most people started dating while in high school, but Bellamy had three jobs to help support his mother and didn't have time for a girlfriend. He was able to find time for a few rushed make-out session in the backseat of his car.  
By college, Bellamy’s mother had passed away and he was the legal guardian of a twelve-year old sister. She been his responsibility long before than. Most of the college girls he _tried _to date, bailed once they realized he came with a kid and responsibilities.__

That was all water under the bridge, Bellamy was a twenty-eight year old high school teacher and he loved it. He had an amazing sister with an almost brother-in-law that was intimidating but actually a big softy. He had an amazing group of friends and no crazy ex-girlfriends. It's not that Bellamy didn’t want a serious relationship, he simply didn’t need one. His life was good.  
“Hey”, her voice happily filled the small coffee shop and Bellamy’s head spun around to look at her.  
His life was great actually.  
“Clarke”, he said softly and felt the smile stretching across his face as her blue eyes met his, flickering over him before she looked to Octavia, a frown creasing her forehead, “what is that?”  
With _that _, Clarke meant the self-help book still laying on the little table, and in a moment of pure panic, Bellamy grabbed the book the when she reached for it… and sat on it.__  
“Nothing”, he breathed heavily and felt Clarke’s incredulous look, but buried his face in his mug, “that just...ahhh nothing.”  
Over the rim of his cup, he shot Octavia a silent warning and got a devious smile in return.  
“Okaaaay”, Clarke drew out and flopped into the chair next to him, a smile playing on her lips as she said, “by the way, that was not suspicious, like, at all.”  
She gave him a toothy grin and he responded with the Bla

ke’s patented eye-roll: “Shut up, Griffin.”  
Clarke cackled, and something big and stupid blossomed in his chest. She stole a sip from his coffee, looking at him apologetically through her lashes when he caught her with a stern look.  
“It’s better than Octavia’s mashed compost pile”, she shrugged.  
“Hey!” Octavia exclaimed, “it is healthy with a lot of anti-“.  
“It is green, Octavia”, Clarke deadpanned, “I’d rather have my beverage not looking like Shrek vomit.”  
“Then go and”, Octavia sulked, sipping her smoothie demonstratively, “buy your diabetes in a cup.”  
Clarke grinned: “It’s a vanilla Frappuccino with cream and almond syrup, thank you very much”, before she got up to order at the bar.  
His eyes followed her with an amused smile still displayed on his lips when he felt Octavia scrutinizing him.  
“What?”  
“You’re heart eyes are showing.

 *

Later that day when Bellamy  got into bed, the book was staring at him from his nightstand.   
With a resentful sigh he grabbed it and flipped through the pages.  
It was stupid, really.   
The introducation was about the author - a guy in his late thirties - who managed to get the girl of his dreams to fall in love with him. At the end of the chapter was even a wedding photo of the two of them.   
It somehow made him feel uncomfortable.  
Reading the book would be like getting hand a manual to trick someone into a relationship, to manipulate another person's feeling for your own benefits.   
On the other hand, it wasn't like that this all wasn't just a PR stunt and any of these tipps would actually work, right?  
  


 


	2. Understanding attraction

Bellamy knew he was good-looking.   
First of all, he was fairly built - due to all the time he spent in the gym - and therefore somehow fit the general beauty standards of this time's gengeration.  
And second of all, he had so been told several times by mutiple people- by strangers, by his friends and even by _Clarke.  
_ However, according to the book, Bellamy had to step up his game since Clarke hadn't made a move on him just _yet.  
_ After he read the first chapters which dealt with some biochemistry basics and then slowly hinted to take regular showers, Bellamy almost had put the book aside when it told him to _dress up_. 

So it was a coincident when the bar night on friday came up. Really, it was.  
After a longass teacher's conference which wraped up just barley after 9 pm, Bellamy couldn't bring himself to go home and change first before heading to the bar. That was how he showed up in dress pants and white button-up at their favourite dive bar only to realize he was hopelessly over-dressed.  
Miller even did take a double look when he spotted him walking into the dim room. He even had the nerve to give him a sly grin before wandering back behind the bar to finish his shift. Bellamy then fled into the bathroom before anyone else could see him and ruffled his hair, rolled up his sleeks and walked out after giving himself a short pep-talk.  
Still, he was not prepared for the reactions he got.  
Raven let out a low whistle as he reached their booth and the others just stared at him, slack-jawed.   
"Any reason you diggin' the hot teacher vibe tonight?"Raven asked grinning.   
He scowled at her while slotting himself between Monty and his sister who were sitting opposite to Clarke, "I'm not", he put up air quotes, "diggin' the hot teacher vibe", I just came straight to the bar after that awful teacher's conference to get wasted with my friends."  
"While you're looking particular hot", Monty pointed out and from the corner of his eye, Bellamy could see Miller scowling.   
He gave Miller the same sly grin he was giving him before and answered with a shrug: "I didn't do anything special."   
The table errupted into groans and a few  _Shut up, Bellamy w_ ere thrown around when Bellamy realized Clarke didn't contribute to the conversation which was not very Clarke-like.  
When he tried to smile at her, he noticed she was avoiding eye contact and couldn't help but to feel disappointed.  
_Stupid book,_ he thought and poured himself a glass.

After all, the night turned out to be fun.  
Just around midnight, Miller called them to the bar to serve them _Shooting Stars_ what meant he poured them shots lined up in the form of shooting star to get them hammered as quickly as possible.  
A few minutes later, the girls then claimed the unofficial dance floor in the middle of the bar while he sat at the bar and talking to Miller between other costumers.   
They hadn't talked in a while, because Byran, Miller's longterm boyfriend, had broken up with him over a stupid misunderstanding and Miller's coping mechanism involved avoiding all people. So it was good to see his best friend being back out there, maybe even nursing a little crush on Monty and snarling comments about his pathetic love life.  
He was just about to tell some joke when Clarke appeared at Bellamy's side and exclaimed: "I need a drink!"  
Her sudden appearance startled Bellamy he almost fell of the bar stool, but she secured him with putting her hand high on his tigh.   
"Any wishes?" Miller asked smugly, catching how a blush bloomed on Bellamy's cheeks.  
"It should be some sort of liquid", she laughed and he was struck by how beautiful she was.

Her cheeks were rosy from the exhaustion of dancing, the smile of her lips was reflecting in her blue eyes and her hair was falling loosely over her shoulder, slightly plastered to her forehead.  
He felt her eyes scrutinizing his face, stumbling over the freckles and longing at his lips.  
The tension between them appruptly vanished when Miller returned, handing her the bottle of water.  
Clarke gave him a grateful smile and emptied the bottle immediately.  
With a loud content _Ah_ she put the bottle back on the bar and swiped with the back of her hand over her lips, smearing her lipstick and placing her hands on his shoulders.  
Bellamy stiffened slightly, surprised by her proximity.  
He forced a nonchalant smirk:“See something you like, Princess?”  
Her gaze snapped up, but then a smile spread on her lips and she let run her hands over his shoulders, her eyes _again_ longing on his lips when she told him: “You cleaned up nicely."

Without a beat, she turned around and headed back to the dance floor. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my amazing beta-reader MISSYriver ( go and check out her works!) proof-read the chapter!  
> I'm really excited about this story, because it feels like my comeback and PLEASE GIVE ME A COMMENT.  
> I'm craving for validation, so please let me know if you liked it and if I should continue!
> 
> If yes, I will write and post more  
> If no, I will try to get a life!


End file.
